Under the Stars
by nolapeep
Summary: Danny sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him. Sam narrowed her eyes in playful accusation before asking, "Are you trying to seduce me?" "That depends," Danny challenged with a smirk. "Are you seducable?"


This one-shot was inspired by a scene in the film _A Walk to Remember_, based on the book by Nicholas Sparks -- whom I love :). Moving on.

* * *

It was a perfect summer's night, its nice climate setting high expectations. The humid air was warm and comfortable, dampening the ends of everyone's hair. The sky was clear with a cloud nowhere to be seen, sparkling with more stars than Danny had ever seen. He smiled to himself as he pulled up into a small parking lot. He was in a park just outside of town, somewhere no one knew about.

Danny parked the car, pulling his keys out of the ignition. When the engine fell silent, he watched as Sam looked up from where she was, which was only a few feet away. She let go of the telescope she as tuning and made her way over to Danny. A gentle grin flickered across her face as she traced her index finger along her boyfriend's cheekbone, soon to have it land on the tip of his nose. She winked playfully before kissing him wordlessly. After breaking apart, Danny sighed.

"I take it you didn't tell them," he muttered, picking up a bag from the trunk of his car and slinging it over his right shoulder.

Sam shook her head defensively. "I told them what we were doing... I just, kind of, left out the _we_." Danny nodded.

"I knew that before you told me. You're expressions are fun to read."

"So, I'm a book?"

"Exactly."

"Hmmph," Sam grunted, turning toward her homemade telescope. She turned the knob on the side, placing her left eye into the tiny slot on the front. She shifted the object from left to right, side to side, then stood straight up. "So, what do you want to see?"

Still retrieving his belongings out the car, Danny called out, "What about Pluto?"

"But, it isn't a planet," Sam mused, eying the boy curiously.

"Well, neither am I."

"But... It only comes up a couple of minutes before dawn."

"If I knew you any better, I would say you're trying to find something wrong with dear Pluto."

"I'm not," Sam snapped back defensively. Her face softened as she continued, "But, Pluto? Why before dawn? We'll have to stay here all night."

Danny smiled as if he had an elaborate plan. He sat the green bag upright, his eyes dancing with mischief. "That's why I brought a thermos of _hot _coffee," he replied, his eyes widening to emphasize the word _hot_, "and a blanket." Danny took out a medium sized sheet and laid it on the ground. He sat down on it and patted the spot next to him.

Sam narrowed her eyes in playful accusation. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"That depends," Danny challenged with a smirk. "Are you seduca_ble_?"

"Nope," she simply answered, smug. Sam pursed her lips together, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Didn't think so," the boy on the blanket mumbled, laughing quietly to himself. "That's why I brought another one." He pulled out an identical sheet out of his green bag and laid it on the ground next to his.

Sam smiled sweetly, impressed. "So honorable."

"I try." Danny got up off the blanket and made his way over to Sam. He snaked his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, watching as she worked persistently on her project.

"So, Pluto it is, right?" Sam asked, adjusted the telescope once more before Danny could stop her.

"Actually, I want you to find something else for me," he whispered in Sam's ear, letting go of her. He walked over to his bag as she continued to fix her telescope, being so engulfed in her project. He pulled out a large container, slipping it behind his back. Danny returned to Sam's side, handing her a map.

"Look for this," he insisted, pointing to a certain white dot on the piece of paper. Sam looked up to the sky, like she was trying to search for it with the naked eye. She looked back down to the map, scanning it. She nodded as she faced the telescope in front of her. She shifted into position then exhaled triumphantly.

"There it is," Sam breathed, amazed at the sight. "It's beautiful! But, why did you want me to see it?" Danny felt his cheeks burn as he gave Sam the large container, kicking at the gravel on the ground shyly.

"Open it," Danny whispered. Sam nodded as she did what she was told. She unfolded the paper, then gasped at the sight.

"Oh, Danny..."

"I bought you a star," Danny stammered, watching Sam's reaction in hope that she liked their two-year-anniversary gift. He felt relief wash over himself as Sam's grin grew so big, you could barely notice the other features she had on her face. She couldn't stop smiling, she was so pleased. And Danny took this as a good sign. Danny let out a big breath. "Oh, good. You like it."

Sam turned to her boyfriend, still smiling. "How could I not like it?" She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and pulled herself closer to him. She laid her head on his chest, a tear running down her cheek. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me." In response, Danny closed Sam in an embrace. They stood like that for a little while before Sam wriggled out of Danny's grip.

"Wha..." Sam mused, looking at Danny in suspicion. "What's up with this?" She shoved the certificate into Danny's chest. Her eyes narrowed into little slits as Danny's widened in surprise. "Why is the star named _Samantha_?" Danny's familiar boyish grin soon reappeared on his face as he relaxed a little.

"Oh, that," he simply said, leaning in to be only a few inches away from Sam's face. "I couldn't pass up another opportunity to push your buttons." Sam growled in frustration as she retrieved the certificate, hugging it to her chest.

"I love the gift, but hate the name."

"I understand that."

"Good." Sam watched Danny watch her, and they were soon sitting on the ground, together. Danny pulled her close, letting her sit on his lap. Sam breathed in silently, resting her head on his chest. She played with a loose strand of her hair, then turned to face Danny.

"Dan?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied. Sam nuzzled her body closer to his, and she soon noted that she fit perfectly molded into his body. She smiled at the thought.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Danny stroked her hair, answering, "I love you too, Samantha. And, Of course I know. That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

Sam shrugged. "Just making sure." Sam closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet aroma of Danny's cologne. She felt herself in peace, knowing she would always remember this moment forever. Especially when she'd be under the stars.

* * *

This is my fortieth Danny-and-Sam-shipping fanfic! Yay! I am very proud to be a year-long member since July 2007:)

This one-shot is dedicated to my friends on f f . n e t :

Thank you for being so nice to me :3

And then, of course, there's _phantomphan101 _who's been my friend since I met her on d A . c o m.

And, once more, thank you all who read and REViEW my stories. I appreciate all your thoughts and opinions.

* * *

Now, press that purple little button down there. You know you wanna...

Wait! Why are you scrolling up?! Go down!!


End file.
